1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor element, a physical quantity sensor, electronic equipment, and a movable body.
2. Related Art
Recently, as a physical quantity sensor element using a silicon micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) technology, for example, a capacitance type gyro sensor element (an angular velocity sensor) for detecting angular velocity has been known (for example, refer to JP-T-2007-509346).
For example, an angular velocity sensor according to JP-T-2007-509346 includes two mass portions which are indirectly connected to a frame thereof. The two mass portions are connected via a link device so as to necessarily move to an opposite direction along a Z direction. It is possible to sense the angular velocity of the sensor about a Y-axis by causing the two mass portions to vibrate through a reverse phase in the Z direction, and measuring amplitude of angular vibration which is applied to the frame.
However, in the angular velocity sensor according to JP-T-2007-509346, end portions of the two mass portions, which are approximated to each other are connected to each other via the link device, and thus the mass portions are inclined to an in-plane direction when driving vibration is performed to an out-plane direction, which results in occurrence of vibration leakage.